


The Prison Ranch

by SakuXross



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Betrayal, Bodily Fluids, Brainwashing, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Bukkake, Childbirth, Costume Kink, Cows, Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Hand Jobs, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Milking, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuXross/pseuds/SakuXross
Summary: After Kiran was kidnapped by Loki, he found himself at her Prison Ranch. A prison used to enslave the most bustiest heroines from across the worlds to be used as both human cattle and sex slaves. As the Ranch's first bull, Kiran now has to survive and endure Loki's sexual farm and keep the girls from losing their sanity. His only hope is that he wasn't too late.A story tie-in with my commission series by Revolverwingstudios.





	1. Tana: Pregnant Princess

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in the Prison Ranch are depicted as 18 or older. Underage or flat-chested characters will not be written in. Please do not suggest any characters or ideas for Prison Ranch, I already have plans for the future.

"Wakey wakey Kiran.~"

Upon waking up to a strangely familiar sultry voice, the Summoner woke up to find himself in a clean bed in a nice sunlit room in a robe. He slowly got up to check outside only to find a quiet looking farm in a beautifully green meadow. Oddly enough though Kiran didn't see any farm animals. No chickens, horses, pigs, or cows. So where was he exactly anyways?

"Enjoying the scenery are we? Glad to see your enjoying our new home.~"

He turned around to find one of the last people he'd rather not meet: the Trickster Loki. Ever since they first met on Surtr's invasion of Askr, Kiran gained an unwanted interest from her. Whenever she got the chance to get close to him, her advances were clearly of the attractive kind. Last time they met he had gotten careless and strayed too far from his army, leading to Loki to pounce on him like a puma catching a pheasant. And now he was in unknown territory with his mortal enemy sitting at her leisure giving the Summoner her trademark gaze while wearing an incredibly revealing cowgirl costume.

"Loki. What do you mean 'our new home' and what's with the get-up?"

"Uhuhu~"

Getting up, she began to walk towards the hostile yet flustered boy in her typically sultry fashion. He would have to admit that the costume fitted her figure perfectly. Although he was still ready to fight back if necessary. 

"Now, now no need to get feisty now."

"Well excuse me for the hostilities but I'll be taking my leave now."

"You sure? Because your friend down there certainly says otherwise."

Looking down to see his hard-on, Kiran attempted to try and calm it down to avoid further embarrassment. But while doing so he didn't realize that Loki was already a good two inches away from him. Being at least ten inches taller than him, he had a good long look at her well-endowed chest. Any normal man would take the chance to fondle them, but instead the Summoner responded with a physical chop. Which proved to be fairly useless as she casually grabbed his incoming hand and judo slammed him to the floor.

"You may want to save that energy for later sweetheart. You've got a big day ahead of you here.~"

"What the hell are you talking about!? Just get off of me!"

"Fine. After you've finished taking a shower let's discuss about our new home during breakfast."

After getting up from Loki's judo lock, she lead him to the bathing room.

"Not bad, but it's not like the one from the Order."

As he prepares to undress himself, he knew a certain someone was peeping on him.

"Can I get some privacy please?"

"And let you concoct an escape plan? I think not.~"

"Do you expect me to get out of here with a bar of soap and toothbrush"

*pouts* "Fair enough. I'll leave your new clothes once you get finished showering."

Once she left, he did his usual morning routine: brushing his teeth, shaving his face, and showering. Once he stepped out, he noticed the "clothes" Loki left behind. All there was a pair of cow-print trousers and a cow horned headband. What kind of joke did she think this is? Once he had put his attire on he followed the smell of food to Loki preparing breakfast. The line up comprised of pancakes, sausages, and eggs.

"Since when did you decide to become a housewife with a cow fetish?"

"Hmhmhmhm. You could say from the day we first met.~"

*internally* "Yeah right."

He sat down and stared at his plate. Might as well eat while he gets an explanation from his mortal enemy. While feasting, Loki stared at him like a happy wife watching her husband eating her cooking. Admittedly, her food was delicious and the milk in particular had a distinct rich flavor about it. After cleaning his plate of any edible matter left, Kiran finally had the urge to speak.

"So what and where is this place anyways?"

"It's my own little dairy ranch I've made. In fact, the milk you're drinking came straight from our own."

"A dairy ranch? Last time I checked you need cows to actually have a dairy."

"Hmhmhm. Oh we do have cows here my dear summoner. We just got a new bull in today."

"A bull? Guess that explains what you gave me."

"A breeding bull to be more exact.~"

Kiran spat out his milk in surprise. Was this some kind of sick joke?

"You're joking right? I'm not exactly into bestiality."

"Oh of course it's not an actual cow. But it is something similar."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh well. Might as well show you where you'll be working at now."

Kiran got up to follow Loki outside. He looked around to see that this wasn't an ordinary ranch. One could even call it a village given the size of the area. There looked to be a tavern, a church, and even a Hoshidan style bath house. What even is this place really he thought to himself? Soon after, they reached their destination: a large red barn.

"I hope you're ready. Because the girls are going to be anxious to meet you."

*internally*"What is she on about?"

Entering the building, Kiran heard a cacophony of "moos" that sounded completely muffled. One thing's for certain these were no ordinary cows. What was Loki exactly hiding here?

"Ah, here we go #504. I'm sure you'll be familiar with her."

"But I haven't even met h-"

As she opened the door, Kiran's eyes widened to find a disturbing image. A very pregnant woman in cow-themed attire gagged and restrained. There was a strange heart-shaped tattoo on her belly. Her breasts were swollen and milk was coming out of her nipples. But worst of all, Kiran knew who this woman was: Princess Tana of Frelia! She stared with an equally shocked expression with tears in her eyes. As if she begged for his rescue.

"What the hell is this!? How could you do this Tana of all people!?"

"Oh. But didn't you enjoy the milk this morning?"

It was then that he realized what was going on. The dairy ranch's cattle isn't cows, but women! That explains why Loki was dressed as a cowgirl, she was this place's rancher.

"Well to answer your question: I needed a place to make some income so I figured that a dairy ranch that doubles as a brothel and a prison would be an interesting idea. As you can see I only allow women as big as me to be a heifer. Just like dear Tana here."

She grabbed one of the Winged Princess' breasts and began to drink out of it. Tana moaned from the Trickster's nipple stimulation, while Kiran could not help but stare. As much as he hated how much Tana was in torment, his manhood would beg to differ. After finishing, there was a trickle of saliva between Loki's lips and Tana's leaking nipple.

*rubbing Tana's perfectly round belly* "I've placed a spell on each and every heifer to remain as youthful and tight for the farmhands to have their way with."

"You're insane! I can't let you get away this!"

Before Kiran could charge at her, he felt a swift yet hard blow to the head. The last thing he saw was a giggling Loki and a terrified Tana.

\------------------------------

_Order of Heroes_

"It's alright Kiran! There's no need to be afraid!"

The Summoner of Askr had been taking pegasus flying lessons with an overly eager Tana. However, he hadn't anticipated on being this high off the ground. After landing her steed on the ground, Kiran sat down on a tree with Tana following him.

"So did you have fun today?~"

"It was scary sure, but that was certainly exhilarating."

*giggling* "It's alright. I was the same as you but in time I got used to it. Just keep training and no doubt you'll become an excellent flier."

"Hmhmhm. Thanks Tana."

\------------------------------

As he woke up, all Kiran could see was darkness. Judging from his sense of touch, he is seated down and his hands are tied. He could also hear the sounds of wet slapping and muffled screaming. Was this Loki's way of trying to give him PTSD?

"Hmhmhm, awake I see?"

He recognized that voice as Loki took off his blindfold to reveal the identity of the noise. A tall and muscular man is ramming his cock into the tied up Tana. Her large breasts bouncing to the rhythm of each beat. She could do nothing but painfully moan at each thrust into her. Kiran had been stripped of his trousers revealing his now erect dick.

"My my summoner, I had no idea you were into this sort of stuff."

Kiran's cock begun to pulse at the sight of Frelia's golden girl getting violated by Loki's goon. He could feel it swell up with sweet ecstasy begging to be released. Loki took notice of the Summoner's situation and wanted a taste of it for herself. She began to slowly rub his meaty rod to tease him. Kiran moaned with unwanted pleasure from getting a hand job.

"I know about how close you are to the heroes especially the busty ones. So if you comply I'll let you fuck Tana to your heart's content."

As much as he didn't want to give in to Loki's fantasies, he could not bear to see Tana getting raped by this monster. He gave a slight nod to the Trickster.

"Well that's settled then. Walter bring the Princess of Frelia over to our bull."

By her orders, the large man took his dick and lifted the broken girl from behind. Loki then reclined the chair backwards to allow Kiran's dick to be in position with Tana's pussy. Once Walter had reached his destination, Loki gave him a look signalling him to slam the princess' pussy into the Summoner's cock. Both of whom screamed through their gags from the intense sexual pressure. Hans had began lifting her up and down in a rhythmic pattern to make them "fuck". The two Order members continuously moaned in the ordeal. Kiran could feel Tana's tightness gripping on him, while Tana could feel Kiran's thrust piercing deeper inside her. 

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves, I'm especially glad that you've accepted your position at our Ranch. I'll be expecting a lot from you from now on."

Loki removed his gag to let Kiran breath out in ecstasy, with her minion doing the same with Tana. He let his head up to look at his friend. Only for the Trickster to turn his head towards her and kissed him hungrily. He could feel her tongue rampaging its way into his mouth. As the thrusting continued, Kiran could feel a surge of cum building up. Loki took notice of it and ended the kiss.

"Walter  _FASTER_."

As her minion began going faster, Kiran and Tana began to moan louder and louder. Until Kiran's cock could no longer keep it anymore. A large spray of semen poured into the Frelian princess' womb and leaked out of her pussy. Both screamed and were worn out from the burst of ecstasy.

"Oh my, I had no idea you carried this much in you. You could knock up most of the heifers in a flash with all this cum."

She freed Kiran from his shackles and set him gently on the floor to rest. Walter was still carrying the almost unconscious Tana.

"What should I do about this one warden?"

"Unbind her and set her next to the bull, I think they earned it."

Following her orders, the Winged Princess was placed next to the Summoner. Loki took notice of the tired Summoner and decided to reward him for his efforts.

*pecks on the cheek* "I'm very proud of you for your first day Kiran. I'll leave you two alone together."

As both Walter and Loki take their leave, she could hear them both continue to breath heavily. An hour later, Kiran woke up to find Tana right next to him. 

*shakes her shoulder* "Tana wake up, come on speak to me!"

She woke up to see her old friend relieved to see her okay. After sitting up, she grabbed the Summoner and began to cry into his chest. Kiran could do nothing exchange her heartbroken hug. After a few minutes of tears, the two sat next to each other.

"How long was did she put you in here for?"

"I can't tell. I've been through so much that I couldn't track time at all. All I do know is that I have already given birth twice."

"Twice, but what happened to them?"

"Taken away from me. I don't where they are now but I just hope that they're far away from here."

"Tana I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from them. If only-"

*places her bounded hand on his shoulder* "Nonsense, I'm just glad that I did it with you instead of Walter. At least it's with someone that's special to me."

"What's with cow hoof thing?"

"It's to prevent us from lashing out against the wardens with any weapons."

"How many other girls are there anyways?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, we were never allowed outside our rooms so I couldn't find anyone familiar."

She laid her head on his shoulder sighing in relief. Judging from her expression, this was perhaps the first time in forever that she's felt a sense of comfort. 

"Tana listen to me: no matter what I'll always protect you and whoever else from Loki and her goons."

*looks up at him and smiles contently.* "Thank you-truly, thank you-for making an effort to understand how I feel."

She got up to lead him to a small bed in the corner. They lied down together with the princess cuddling up to him and resting her head on Kiran's arm. Before going to sleep, she gave a quick kiss to his lips. Watching her sleep peacefully strengthened his resolves. If he was going to protect the girls here, he had to become stronger no matter what.


	2. Mathilda: Legendary Lactation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters in the Prison Ranch are depicted as 18 or older. Underage or flat-chested characters will not be written in. Please do not suggest any characters or ideas for Prison Ranch, I already have plans for the future.

_Order of Heroes_

"Keep your guard up otherwise your parry will falter."

After a near death run-in with Veronica, Kiran had decided to take some combat lessons to prevent another situation. The Deliverance's Legendary Knight offered to teach him in spear fighting. Unfortunately, training with one of the hottest heroines in the Order proved to be quite the ordeal.

"Alright here I go!!"

The Summoner tries to bull rush his opponent at full force. But against an experienced paladin like her, it was an amateur move. She dodged to the side and used the shaft of the spear to knock him down.

"I'll admit, it was a bold move. But the battlefield requires you to be more unpredictable and calculated."

"Sorry. But I didn't think a mage like Veronica would be able to counter that though."

"True, but you should never underestimate your opponent even if it's by their fighting style. I thought a strategist like you would know that by know."

*rubs the back of head* "Well there's a difference between fighting with a lance than with the mind."

*giggles* "Well then are you ready to begin?"

*smirks* "Ready when you are!"

\-------------------------

As the morning dawn beams into the room, Kiran had been using the bar for pull-ups to build up some muscle. With Tana sitting down watching sweat pour down on the Summoner's back. It was very admirable to watch him become stronger for the sake of her and the other girls. After finishing his exercise, he laid down on Tana's lap trying to watch for her pregnant belly.

"With that kind of regimen, you might truly become as strong as a bull."

*looks up at her* "Hopefully."

"Are you parched Kiran? Because I can let you drink some if you'd like. It may not be water but it is still refreshing."

He got up and gave his thanks before taking a long sip from Tana's breast. She placed her hand behind his head as if he was her baby. After a minute or two, he separated himself and gave a small burp. 

*giggle* "My, I thought you were a bull not a calf."

*blushes* "Knock it off."

As the two laugh, they are interrupted by the sound of an unlocked door. Kiran instinctively puts his arm in front of the Winged Princess to protect her. And from that door came the Prison Ranch's warden Loki.

"My my, you two seem to be getting along with each other. But I'm afraid that duty calls. Come now Kiran, you've got other girls to deal with."

The Summoner, however, did not want to go and leave Tana behind. But the Frelian relented and gave her permission to leave. Not before exchanging a kiss before leaving. Kiran then followed Loki to whatever she had in store for him.

"She seemed to be happy with you. Let's just it'll be the same with others."

There was no response from him. But instead of a room in the barn, she lead him outside. He had to shield his eyes from the bright sun as the pasture looked to stretch for miles. For Loki, she began to search for her intended target. After a few minutes of walking and searching, she finally found what she was looking for. Kiran noticed that over the distance, a blonde-haired woman, about as pregnant as Tana is, is fondling a farmhand's crotch with her boobs. But as they got closer, Kiran recognized the woman as Mathilda the knight from Zofia.

Oddly enough, Mathilda seemed to be happy giving the man a boobjob. He couldn't understand what was going with her.

"Sorry Hank, but I brought Mathilda's new husband for her."

The man got up from his position and slowly walked away. With a saddened Mathilda trying to crawl after him. Loki whistled for her to which she turned around to see the two of them. The Trickster walked up to her and caressed the Zofian's face.

"Don't worry my dear Matty. I've brought somebody you might recognize to have fun with."

The knight began to start at Kiran who only waved his hand in confusion. She smiled and walked up to the Summoner while staring at his cock swinging around like a pendulum. He, on the other hand, slowly backed off until his back landed on a tree.

"Uh, Mathilda. What are you doing? I thought you loved Clive?"

"Moo~"

"What the hell?"

As she reached him, the Legendary Knight went down and began toying with his dick hoping it would become erect soon. As this was happening Kiran began even more confused.

"Loki what the hell did you to her!?"

"Oh overtime some of the girls ultimately cave-in and think themselves as cows. I was surprised to see her of all people break that quickly."

His eyes widened from the response and looked down to see Mathilda resorting to licking his urethra in order to stimulate it. He moved her head away from it.

"Please Mathilda just stop."

"Moo?"

Suddenly, Mathilda received a harsh lash judging from the sound and pain from her. The source of the whipping came from a smirking Loki stretching and slapping the leather device. The poor lady laid on the grass writhing from the near-bleeding injury she sustained on her buttock. Kiran quickly came to her aid, hoping that there was no damage that could harm the unborn child. He glared at the Trickster.

"What was that for?"

"Well since she wasn't doing proper job pleasing you I had to give a little discipline."

Loki struck the Legendary Knight once more with the whip causing her to arch back and moo in pain. She kept continuing to whip the brainwashed cow girl until she began to excrete milk from the painful pleasure she was receiving and fainting afterwards.

*pouts in disappointment* "C'mon now Matty, I thought the Deliverance's shining paragon would have lasted longer."

The weakened Zofian slowly got up from her punishment.

"There we go, now then just stand still."

As Loki reeled her whipping arm back to give her more blows, Kiran dashed in front of Mathilda. When the Zofian looked behind her, she saw the Summoner standing there taking the blow. Blood trickled Kiran's face and chest with the wind stinging his wound. But instead of falling down to his knees, he chose to stand.

"Hmmph. Defending your whore I see? Isn't that noble of you.~"

"Leave."

 "Fine. I'll just leave you to tend with Matty. Take care now.~"

Although surprised that Loki would relent that easily, he turned his attention to the fallen Legendary Knight.

"Mathilda are you okay?"

*weakly* "M-moo."

Kiran decided to be a dear and carry her to the closest source of water. Even though she may have thought she was a cow, Mathilda couldn't help but blush at the Summoner's kind act. Making his way to the barn, he located a pool of clean water deciding it will be the best place to wash and rest. 

"Alright Mathilda, let's get you cleaned up. Wouldn't want to get an infected butt now would we?"

"Moo?"

"J-just let me see your butt."

As ordered, she brought her rear in front of a rather blushing Kiran. Cupping a small amount of water and then pouring it on her injuries. She winced from the sting, so Kiran decided to gently rub it as to not cause anymore unnecessary pain. After washing away any blood that came from the lashes, Kiran couldn't help himself but admire the shape and size of the Knight's ass. That is until Mathilda turned to the pool and placed her hands in the water.

"Whatcha up to?"

"Moo!~"

Bringing her enclosed hands up with the water falling, she brings her wet hands and rubs them on the Summoner's chest. Realizing what she was doing, he could not help but smile at her well-meaning attempt to repay him. After a while, the two sat in a shaded room inside the barn. With Mathilda sleeping on his lap while he caresses her surprisingly silky hair being careful of the surprisingly sharp horns on her headband. At the moment he stopped, she got up to move on to his shoulder. The position put her impressive bust and pregnant belly closer to the Summoner.

"Hey, um, Mathilda?"

"Mmm?"

*blushes* "Do you mind if I rub your belly? Just want to make sure your baby will be okay?"

She smiles as she brings his hand to her midsection. Rubbing gently on the smooth pregnant belly, he, thankfully, felt no deformations on it. But as he pulled back, she grabbed it and brought it to her right breast.

"Moo moo!"

"Well if you insist."

Cupping the massive tit and lightly pinching her nipple, Mathilda could not help but leak out some milk. As Kiran continued to play with the Legendary Knight, he pondered about his current position with his spear teacher. He always had a crush on her, but couldn't bring himself to do it out of shyness and respect for her relationship with Clive. 

"Hey Mathilda?"

"Moo?"

"I'm not sure if you understand what I'll say completely but I've always  _liked_ you."

*tilts head*

"You're just so beautiful and elegant- your fighting style, your appearance, and your demeanor. Ever time I train with you, my heart races just by clashing with you. But you were just way out of my league and you had Clive, so I was happy with being just friends with you."

"Hmm."

When he looked back at Mathilda, she was mere inches away from his face. Then she went down, lips puckered, and kissed him. While he was initially surprised by her sudden kiss, he couldn't help but return the favor. Their lips mingled with each other while his hands played with the Knight's massive milk tanks. In time, his naked cock slowly grew bigger and harder from the experience. Mathilda ended the kiss to inspect the Summoner's erect manhood. She looked towards Kiran as if to gain his approval.

*smiles* "Go on ahead Matty, you earned it."

"Moo!~"

The Zofian paladin hungrily bent down to engulf the entire thing in her mouth. Causing Kiran to roll back in a surprising burst of ecstasy. She looked up and giggled at the Summoner's cute expression before bobbing her head up and down and licking the shaft to encourage his sweet nectar. As he continued to moan from Mathilda's oral assault, he could feel his cum building up.

"Mathilda I'm I-"

He unleashed mighty roar as he came inside the Legendary Knight's mouth. She got up from finishing so that he could watch her swallow his seed in bliss. But for Kiran he was far from finished.

*smirks* "So are you ready to make another calf?"

*excitedly* "Moo!"

Going over to a perfectly square bundle of hay, Mathilda supported herself so that rear was in perfect breeding position. She performed a little ass dance to encourage him to show no mercy. Without any hesitation, he inserted his cock into her wet and surprisingly tight pussy. His violent thrusts caused her to moan with happiness with her vaginal walls gripping on his dick.

"Do you enjoy how big my dick is?"

"Moo!"

"Do you want all of it inside you?"

"Moo!!"

"Do you know who you belong to?"

Before she could even answer, Kiran slammed his cock one last time to release his "love" into her.

"MMM-YOUUUUUU!!!!"

After he took his dick out, he caught Mathilda before she could collapse on the floor belly first. Setting her down on her bum, Kiran took the time to remember hearing saying something other than "moo". Eventually, the Legendary Knight recovered from her ecstasy overload just to hug Kiran from behind.

"Waa!! Mathilda!"

"Moo, moo, moo!!!"

Ignoring the Summoner's wailing, she continued to rub her head on the back of his head. All he could do was sigh and surrendered to her affectionate assault. But then a pattern of claps interrupted their quality time. It was warden Loki and two of her minions. One of them being the man Mathilda was servicing before.

"Well well well, it seems Matty won't be needing Clive anymore."

"Who are the assholes behind you?"

"Oh them? They'll be taking care of Mathilda now. So you don't worry so much about her."

As soon as the two farmhands moved forward, Mathilda hid behind Kiran. Instinctively, he stood up and confronted the men before they could get near her.

"I don't that will be necessary. She's staying and that's final."

"Well looks like the boy's trying to be a hero."

"Guess we'll have to show him how we treat 'heroes' here."

The second farmhand gut punches Kiran while the other moves forward a horrified Mathilda. As soon as he done beating the crap out of Kiran, the farmhand laugh triumphantly while walking away. But Kiran had only begun to play.

*holding down Mathilda from behind* "She's all your's."

"Finally! Time to finish what we started."

Just then, he felt a swift blow to his crotch. Falling face forward, he looked behind to see a bloodied and coldblooded Kiran.

"Ready for round two asshole?"

"You son of a bitch! YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

But before he could land his giant fist into his face, Loki interrupted them.

"Now now Hank, what did we say about hurting the livestock?"

"It ain't tolerated ma'am."

"Good. But I think you've forgotten what Kiran is?~"

As soon as he realized what he had done, he gave a look of absolute horror.

"You disappoint me Hanky. We need all of our cows to be in great condition and my sweetie pie is certainly no exception."

"Hey warden I didn't mean t-"

"Sorry, but it looks like we looks like we have to terminate our contract."

As Hank begged one last time, Loki took out her staff and slammed the pommel on the ground three times. Which summoned a strange purple miasma that engulfed the screaming in a violent yet controlled whirlwind. All there was left of the man was a corroded skeleton that soon disintegrated after a few seconds. The other man immediately let Mathilda go out of fear with Kiran running towards her to see if she was okay.

"Sorry about that Kiran. I just couldn't watch him hurt my precious bull."

"I'm not sure whether to thank you or be even more afraid of you."

*giggles* "No thanks necessary.~"

Loki signaled for the remaining farmhand to leave with her. After he leaves, she walks to the intimidated Summoner with Mathilda hiding behind him. No matter how powerful she may be, he'll protect the vulnerable Knight from the Trickster's intentions.

"Don't be so worried now. Like I said I wouldn't dream of seeing any harm come to you."

"But what abou-"

"A silly mistake on my part. It won't happen again my little pet."

Loki soon grabs the Summoner by the chin to give him a quick kiss on the lips. With a jealous Mathilda grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him towards her.

*pouts* "Moo!"

"Okay okay. I'll leave him to you. Anyways dearie, l'll talk to you in another when we're alone."

She proceeds to walk out of the barn as Kiran watched her hypnotizing hips swaying from left to right. Once Loki left, the Summoner turned to see a still jealous Mathilda. Who knew she could be this cute? But he knew of a way to pacify her quickly. By placing his face between her breasts.

*smiling* "Hmhmhm. Moo."

"Happy now?"

*nods contently*

As she hugs him, Kiran couldn't help but get horny again. Having an attractive and busty albeit brainwashed and pregnant woman could certainly do this to any man. And it doesn't help that she's rubbing his cock with her "hoof".

"I suppose you want to do again."

"Moooo.~"

"Then take the lead."

As he laid down erection in place, the Legendary Knight squatted down to insert it inside her once again. All he could do was smile and let her enjoy the experience. Hopefully some good can come from this bizarre imprisonment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Join me next time as Kiran grows stronger to fulfill his title of Ranch Bull.
> 
> Prison Ranch #2: Mathilda  
> https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=71283556


	3. Lyn: Mother of the Plains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter includes childbirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in the Prison Ranch are depicted as 18 or older. Underage or flat-chested characters will not be written in. Please do not suggest any characters or ideas for Prison Ranch, I already have plans for the future.

_At the Order of Heroes_

It was a sunny day on a field just outside the castle, where the Summoner of Askr is resting on a tree while writing in his journal. On these like these, Kiran would take the time to write his thoughts down after finishing his duties. Although he got along with most of the heroes, he preferred to be by himself when he was writing. 

"Hello Kiran."

Turning around to identify the source, he saw a very familiar lady. She was a tall slender woman dressed in a Mongolian style of clothing with rather revealing thighs. This was one of the few heroes who was closest to the Summoner: Lyn, the Lady of the Plains.

"Oh hey Lyn."

Patting the earth, the Sacaen took his offer and sat down next to him. Growing up on the plains made her feel at ease being on the field in this alien land.

"I figured you would be out here. You've always did enjoy the breeze in your face."

"Heh heh, I wonder who I got it from?"

They both shared a good laugh while the cold breeze blows on their faces. As the Summoner continued to write, Lyn couldn't help but look at what he was writing about.

"I heard about the arm-wrestling between fiasco between Hector and Ike."

"Yeah, both of them asked me to help track score for them. When the final round came and Hector lost he kept pestering to check it again. Ike had to stop him from getting too physical with his pressuring, but that just lead to a massive fistfight."

"Don't get too hard on Hector. He's a good man but he's a little rough around the edges. Whenever he and Eliwood spar, he'll be like this to Mark whenever he loses."

"You really like talking about Mark when I'm around don't you?"

"I can't help it. Being around you just reminds me of the time we would spend together. Not only was he a brilliant tactician, but he was also a very caring man."

She then rested her head on Kiran's shoulder, despite being the tallest of the duo, causing him to blush. But rather than write more on his journal, the Summoner sets it down to return the sentiment. Staying by her side as the sunlight continues shining.

\-------------------------------

Pulling a cart loaded with tanks of milk, a muscular man is making his way in a vast lush field. His cow-printed trousers dirtied from the journey there. His bare, toned chest wet with warm sweat. His messy brown hair blowing from the dry wind. Yet he remains as stoic despite the conditions. Eventually, the man finally reached his destination: the homestead of Loki's Prison Ranch.

Underneath the porch of her office, Loki was leisurely sitting on her rocking chair with a glass of water in hand. Seeing the man entering her homestead, she got up smiling and left her position with a towel and a glass of ice cold water. 

"Here's all the milk gathered for the week."

*gives him the glass and rubs his chest* "My my Kiran, you sure worked hard today."

After downing his well-earned drink, he put the glass down and prepared to leave.

"Hey now! Don't you want to stay for lunch?"

"No."

*pouts* "But there's piping hot medium-rare steak with your name on it!"

Walking with deaf ears, Kiran continued to make his way back to the barn. But the Trickster wasn't one to be ignored. As he was walking away, a something crept up from behind him and nibbled his ear. The Bull turned to the right by a small margin to see Loki on his shoulders.

"C'mon it isn't natural for a guy deny a meal from a beautiful woman.~"

Instead of answering, he just continued walking while the warden continued to hold onto him. Despite her impressive height, the former Summoner's strength made her drag her feet on the ground.

"Taking me out on a stroll Kiran? Aren't you being a gentleman today.~"

Suddenly, a farmhand came running towards the Rancher and her Bull. While the tired minion was catching his breath, Loki reluctantly lets go of Kiran while the latter took the chance to escape.

"What could you buffoons need me for? Couldn't you see I was busy myself?"

"Sorry ma'am, but we've got trouble with the new Heifer and she escaped."

Hearing about the newcomer drew Kiran's interest. Loki took notice of this and decided to use it to her advantage.

"Guess I can't depend on you all to do everything I suppose? Fine, lead the way."

The farmhand begins running to the entrance of the Ranch with its warden in tow. The Bull decided to go as well to get to her before they could do any harm to the new arrival. At the gate, several guards were chasing after a tall, slender woman in revealing cow attire on horseback. Despite their numerical advantage, the Ranch's workers could barely catch up with her. When Loki finally arrived to inspect the situation, she summoned her staff and proceeded to teleport in front of the runaway prisoner. The startled horse came to a halt causing the new Heifer to fall down, but quickly got up to prepare for combat.

However the Trickster simply waved her staff around summoning some purple smoke which engulfs the new girl. As the now frantic Heifer tries to escape, she slowly grows dreary and collapses on the ground. The guards dismounted their horses and prepared their lassos to bind her. But they were interrupted by a particularly curious Kiran, who wanted to get to her before they could. When he finally made his through, he immediately recognized the newcomer.

"Lyn!"

The worried Summoner immediately runs to her and holds her up. Thankfully, her breathing and heartbeat were completely normal. Before he could take her the safety, however, Loki's men were blocking his way. But that did little to scare him.

"If any of you want to get your hands on her: step forward."

\------------------------------

When she woke up, the Lady of the Plains looked around to see that she was in a large farm-themed room. Judging from her current clothing, she deduced that she was still at this strange prison. After getting out of the bed, Lyn immediately went for the door when suddenly someone was opening from the outside. A pregnant woman in a similar attire came to greet her. She recognized her as Tana the Princess of Frelia.

"Oh Lyn! I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Tana? What happened to you? Where are we? Who's room is this?"

"Alright alright, I'll explain to you on the way. Our Bull's going to be excited to see you in good condition."

As the two women made their way through the hall, Lyn couldn't help but look at her surroundings. There were multiple women dressed in slutty cow-themed clothing and were about as pregnant as her escort. Some of them had strange pump devices on their breasts with streams of milk pouring out of their nipples. Others were getting fucked by mysterious men in cow masks moaning like they were actual livestock. And some were doing some type of exercises which resembled yoga. The Sacaen couldn't help but stare in confusion and disgust about how Tana could be so chipper about their current situation.

"Anyways it may look bad but I assure you our Bull will make sure you feel straight at home."

"But Tana who is this 'Bull' anyways?"

*turns back and winks at her* "It's a surprise you're going to enjoy.~"

She didn't understand what the Frelian meant by surprise, but continued to follow her with hesitation. Eventually the two reached outside where they saw a muscular man gently rubbing the head of a sleeping blonde resting her head on his lap.

"Kiran, Lyn's here to see you!"

The Lady of the Plains couldn't believe that this was her old friend the Summoner. But as the Bull kindly woke up the resting blonde cow, who's revealed to be the Deliverance's knight Mathilda, he got up and turned around to meet the new Heifer. And indeed it was, his body maybe different but his face was still the same.

"It's good to see you again Lyn."

Without hesitation, she ran up to him with open arms and glomped him. Despite his now stronger physique, Lyn was still the tallest of the two. Causing him to fall on his back from the sheer force of her affection. Leaving a giggling Tana and a pouting Mathilda to watch as they laugh in joy. After getting up with Kiran as well, she couldn't help but hug him again.

"I'm so glad to see you! We thought you were dead!"

 *wipes tears away from Lyn's eyes* "Sorry. I shouldn't have left your side in that ambush."

"No matter, I'm just thankful you're safe."

As they continued to cuddle, they were suddenly interrupted by a jealous Mathilda.

"Moo!!"

"What's gotten into you Mathilda? I thought you were in love with Clive?"

"She was like this before I came here. Since then she's been obsessed with me after I saved her."

Immediately, Tana comes in with a leash in hand and attaches it to the Zofian's collar.

*kisses Mathilda on the forehead* "Sorry, I'll repay you later."

*frowns* "Moo."

As Tana and Mathilda take their leave, the couple sat down on the ground underneath a tree. After a moment of feeling the wind on their faces, Lyn finally took the liberty to speak up.

"So are you the father of those two's children?"

"Come again?"

"Y'know Tana and Mathilda. They seem awfully fond of you especially Mathilda."

"Oh. No, they're carrying some others' kids. Although I did do it with them."

The two friends continued to chat as the day goes by. Many prying eyes from both breeders and Heifers alike watched the two socialize rather than breeding. Eventually, the Bull and his new Heifer talked for so long that they didn't realize that it was nighttime. Kiran then held her hand to escort her back to his room where they can continue their conversation.

"So I'm guessing you're still freaked out by Loki's Ranch?"

"Definitely. I can't believe someone would be willing enough to run this place."

"I know you're scared but I just want you to know that I'll be there for you. You've always done your best to protect, so it's time to return the favor."

*blushes and smiles* "You never change do you?~"

*chuckles* "Well why I  _did_ in a way."

While they continued to laugh, a unexpected guest was there waiting in the Bull's pen. Sitting at the end of his bed was none other than Loki. The Summoner immediately puts himself in front of Lyn to protect her from whatever the Trickster's up to.

*giggles* "Aww aren't being so chivalrous today?~"

"What do you want from us?"

*gets up from the bed* "Oh it's quite simple really. Since Lyn has now became a member of our Ranch-"

"Involuntarily."

"She has only two options here: either you have sex with Kiran or let my boys have their way with you."

Both couldn't believe the ultimatum Loki gave. On one hand, as close as they may be, having sex between friends would lead to an awkward position. On the other hand, Lyn would end up being raped by a bunch of goons. They continued to weigh their options, while the Trickster watched with the most insidious of smirks. Then Kiran finally spoke to her.

"Lyn. I promised to protect you and it's one promise I will never break."

*blushes* "Kiran, I..."

"Ever since you came here, I couldn't help but remember what you told about your tribe. I just can't let your first time be with a bunch of pigs!"

The now bold Summoner grabs her hands causing the flustered Sacaen to redden even more. His eyes lock on with a fierce determination. His posture straightened with strength. Then Lyn decided to speak up.

"Kiran, there's something I want to admit?"

"Huh?"

"Y'know how I keep bringing up Mark whenever we talked? Well in our travels, he would always be there for me whenever I felt down. Over time, I felt that we became more than just friends. But one day, he left without me confessing my feelings for him."

"Lyn..."

"Well this is interesting!~"

"Then you summoned me on that day. You and I were always side-by-side like how me and Mark were. You with your tactics and me with my blade. I knew that you were just like Mark. So what I'm trying to say Kiran is:  _I love you_."

The Summoner couldn't help but fluster from the nomadic lady's confession. He had always admire her for her beauty and grace but never imagined someone like her to have these feelings for him. But in order to see if her words were true, he puckered his lips and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he feels warmth pressing down on his lips. When he opened his eyes, he watched as the Sacaen proved her honesty.

*smiles* "Was that enough for you?"

Loki watched as they continue their long kiss. The Trickster longed to join in on the fun. She had also been fascinated with Kiran since they first met. But she didn't want to interrupt them. Eventually, the couple made their way to his bed where the Lady of the Plains pushed him down to the edge.

"So are you ready for the ride of your life Kiran?~"

"Ready when you are.~"

Instinctively, the Bull unzips his pants to present his growing hard-on to an impressed Sacaen and an equally fascinated Loki. Lyn then bent down to inspect his pulsing manhood and slowly rubbed it in an up-and-down motion. He couldn't help but moan from the gentle yet firm grip of her pleasing hands. She then began to lick the tip as if her tongue tried to enter into his urethra. Even though he looked stronger, she knew that it was still the same timid Kiran she knew. As Loki continued to watch them, she began to touch herself for stimulation. Suddenly, Lyn stopped to place his cock in between her sizable breasts and began stroking it.

"May I join as well?"

The two stared at an interrupting and clearly horny Loki. Their response was a simple...

"No."

As the warden begins to sulk into disappointment, the Lady of the Plains happily went back to pleasing her newfound lover with her rack. Kiran continued to moan with pleasure as she continued her titjob. He could feel his seed build up from the intense stimulation. She could see it in his eyes as he about to reach his climax. As Lyn smiles, a huge stream of semen splashed out of the Summoner's cock all over her face and breasts. Kiran then proceeded to take off his pants and uses his underwear as a makeshift towel for the Sacaen.

*wiping off Kiran's seed* "Is that all you're capable of? I would expect you to last a little longer since your time here.~"

"Heh. You haven't seen nothing yet!"

With a sudden body grab, the Bull picked up the startled Heifer and tossed her safely onto the middle of the bed. Seeing him come to her with an animalistic look in his eyes, she happily knew what she had to do. Although it was much earlier than what she intended, Lyn couldn't control herself anymore. As the Summoner crawled up on the bed, she spreads her thigh wide enough into position.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"As long as I'm here in this place, I'm glad you'll be the one to do it.~"

As Lyn gives a smile of approval, Kiran proceeded to slowly and steadily insert himself into her. Her pussy was the tightest he had ever encountered in his time in the Ranch. Although it was her first time, the Lady of the Plains was ready for whatever he had to offer. He then starts thrusting her at a comfortable speed while her breasts bounce in tandem. This soon hypnotizes the Bull into grabbing one of her tits and sucking at the nipple out of habit. Causing the nomadic Heifer to moan even louder than before. It was at this point, the Summoner began to instinctively hasten his thrusts to ramming speed. Her pussy begins to get tighter and wetter with his cock pulsing and building up cum.

"Lyn I'm about to-"

"Do it!! Give me your all!!"

And with one last thrust, bodily fluids sprayed out of the epicenter as they screamed with ecstasy. An exhausted Kiran fell face first into Lyn's bosom, as she tiredly rubbed his hair like a pet cat. Loki stared maliciously at the Sacaen for having fun with her prized bull. But she had an idea for the future and quickly left. A few minutes later, Kiran sat up from his rest and realized where he was. She simply giggled at his flustered behavior.

"Hey now! No need to get all embarrassed anymore.~"

"Sorry. I still can't believe we actually did this."

"No need to worry anymore. You and I are a couple now.~"

"Well you got a point."

As he laid down next to her, Lyn began to rest on his arm. When he turned his to her, she smiled and lightly kissed him. Kiran flipped over and grabbed her nearest buttock and squeezed it. To think that he was going to have a child with one of the greatest lords in Elibean history. The Bull was excited to have this future with his new Heifer.

\------------------------------

_9 Months Later_

"You sure you want to do it now? You're almost due soon."

"Well I'd like to at least get one before the little one comes.~"

"If you say so."

With her belly now swollen to make room for the Bull's offspring, Lyn's breasts had gotten significantly bigger and her nipples had darkened in anticipation for the calf's arrival. Since their first time having sex, the Lady of the Plains became off-limits from the breeders by the now-intimidating Summoner. Much like every other Heifer, she had enjoyed being mounted by Kiran even while pregnant. But this month was particularly risky as Loki predicted that's when their child will come. 

Hoping to get him into the mood, Lyn had been practicing some belly dancing routines. The Bull, who had been sitting down, watched as the Sacaen swayed her hips and twirled in a rhythmic pattern. Slowly but surely, his cock grew while he continued to observe with her smiling with the progress. As it reaches its full hardness, Lyn bent down on a table in breeding position. Kiran got up and, with full force, rammed his cock into Lyn's womb. An excited scream came from the surprised Heifer.

"Hey I don't be so rough!! You don't want to hurt the calf do you?"

"Sorry!!"

His thrusts began to become gentler for his pregnant lover. She mellows out with each wet slap from the Summoner's genital jabs. However, it wasn't enough for her.

"Kiran could you please go a little faster?~"

"As you wish!~"

He became progressively faster while Lyn moaned even louder. Her pussy tightened and his cock hardened as both began to reach their climax. And with one last thrust, Kiran released his load of semen into her while the Lady of the Plains leaked out her juices. But he began to notice something strange about the fluid and saw her beginning to convulse in pain.

*strained* "Kiran, it's coming!!"

"Oh no! Just wait right here, I'll go get some blankets!"

The Bull then proceeds to run to his room, while the panting Heifer waited for her lover to return. She rubs her belly in an attempt to calm their yet unborn calf down.

"Hello there.~"

From the door was the Trickster herself in her typical Cheshire-cat demeanor. The struggling Lyn winced at Loki as she came closer to her. Once she sat down next to her, the warden rubbed her kicking belly as well while the expecting angrily stared at her.

"My my, I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl!~"

*strained* "Get away from me Loki!!"

"Now now, don't get two stressed. You don't anything to the calf now do we?~:

"Okay I'm back!! I got the- LOKI!!!"

A panicking Kiran was greeted by a waving Loki and his panting lover. Deciding he needed all the help he could get, Loki had to be the one to perform the delivery while he comforted Lyn. After laying down the blanket and setting her down, the process could finally begin. Grabbing onto the Sacaen, the Summoner began to hold on to her iron gripped hands. As Loki watched as her womb opening to make way for the crown. With a pattern of steady breathing, Lyn slowly felt the baby coming out of her womb. It was that point where Loki saw the head coming out along with the body soon to follow. The Lady of the Plains screamed one last time as their child emerges into the Trickster's hands.

They looked up to see a healthy baby boy with verdant hair like his mother. Kiran kissed her on the lips to congratulate her on a successful delivery. But the warden of the Ranch had other plans. Their celebration was cut short when Loki then got up and began to walk away from them. Knowing what happened to the other calves, the newly overprotective father began to chase after her.

"Loki!!! You give us back our son right this instant!!!"

*smirks menacingly* "Oh? And what do you plan on doing Kiran?~"

"I don't get if I die trying!! That's my boy you're threatening!!!"

"Threaten? I would never dream of harming one of your calves!!"

In a sudden twist of fate, Loki went up to him and gave the Summoner back his own newborn boy. Although he was relieved to get him back, he was confused as to what her ulterior motives are. But one question still remained:

"What!? Then what about all the other kids then?"

"Oh them? Follow me."

Reluctantly, he took the Trickster's but was ready to run with his son back to the Barn. After a few minutes of walking, he found that there was some type of gate in the Prison Ranch. While it has been months, the Summoner recognized it as a portal entrance. Loki summons her staff and jams the butt into a pedestal and turns it. It begins to light up as a portal begins to appear between the gate. Grabbing her staff back, she signaled Kiran to join her who ends up following with caution. A great flash of light came when he entered the portal and instinctively shielded his newborn son. When he opened his eyes, he saw that they were in a field. But this was clearly not the Ranch.

"Where are we?"

"A special place similar to the Deeprealms."

"The Deeprealms?"

Kiran had read about the Deeprealms back in Askr. It was a dimension where infants would be sent where their aging is accelerated. However, he knew that there was something off about this realm. As the two with one baby journeyed onward, Loki paused and turned to the Bull.

"We're finally here!"

"What are you talking about?"

She points over the horizon at a rather large castle like building. It seemed to resemble some type of school. The pair made their way into the gate, where Loki is immediately greeted. What he saw was a place similar to an academia. Teenage girls in cow-themed uniforms were socializing, studying, and resting. Many of whom were staring at the Summoner and his calf.

"My dear Kiran, I welcome you to the Ladies' Ranch Academia!~"

"Ladies? But what about the boys?"

"That would be the Bull Army Camp. This is where the most well-endowed female calves study to join their mothers."

Kiran sat down on a bench dumbfounded at the idea of a school dedicated entirely to fetish sex. While cradling he was cradling his son, Loki took the opportunity to sit down next to him. As the little one coos in relaxation and the Trickster rested her head on his shoulder, Kiran continued to ponder on this bizarre situation.

"So you see I'm not a horrible child killing monster.~"

"But why would you separate them from their mothers that early and keep it a secret from them?"

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise for them!~"

*with a disgusted look* "You have one sick sense of humor."

"Aww why thank you!~"

With a smooch to his cheek, Loki tried to offer one to his son. Kiran, however, pulled him away from a pouting warden. While he was glad that nothing horrible happened to the calves, he still worried about his son's future. Will Loki make him forget about him and Lyn? Will they even get to see their boy grow up to become a man? Although he became as strong as an ox, deep down his newly awakened paternal feelings made him teary eyed. He had only known his son for one day, but he may never grow up with his own parents. Suddenly, the Trickster lifted his cheek up and wiped his tears.

"Kiran you should be glad I like you so much.~"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the thing is I don't want to see you so unhappy. So I'll make an exception for this little cutie.~"

"You mean we can keep him?"

"On the condition that he spends some time in the Deeprealms on occasion."

"Loki I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you!"

*hugs him and his son* "Oh anything for you my dear! With reason of course.~"

"Well can we leave now? I'm getting a bad vibe from these girls staring at us."

\------------------------------

Back at the Barn, several Heifers were attempting to cheer up an emotionally devastated Lyn. For the past hour, she had been crying in the bed of her now lost lover.

"I swear I'll kill her the next time she comes!!"

As she got up with rage, she quickly went back down from the stress from the labor. A terrified Tana and a few others rushed to her aid.

"Lyn! Please calm down. I'm certain Kiran is alright."

"But what about my baby Tana?! And all of your children as well!?"

The almost uncharacteristic response from the understandably livid Sacaen shocked everyone. Luckily, she managed to calm down to realize the mistake she made. Lyn could only descend further into guilt. Despite her initial hostilities, the Frelian princess went and hugged her in forgiveness. 

"Hey girls I'm home!"

Suddenly, the spotlight turned to the source of the voice. The Bull and his calf has returned to the Barn. The crying nomad ran up with open arms and almost collapsed on him. Kiran comforted his now happy girlfriend as she retrieved and breastfed their son. The other Heifers watched with adoration as they saw the Calf being the first time one wasn't taken away from the Barn. Seeing them reminded him to to tell them all the good news about the rest of the Calves.

Back in their room, Kiran watched as Lyn refused to separate herself from their re-obtained son. Watching him greedily drinking from his mother's tit, made him thirsty himself. She took notice and silently offered her free one to him. After a few helpings of Sacaen breast milk, he got off to talk to her.

"We made a cute looking kid didn't we?"

"He sure is.~"

"So you're okay with the promise I made to Loki?"

"As long as we remain a important part of his life, I wouldn't have it any other way."

The new mother bent her neck down to kiss the forehead of the Calf before giving one to the Bull. Kiran then let her rest on his shoulder. But there was still one problem left:

"What should we name him?"

"Let me guess Mark?"

*smiles* "How'd you know?"

"Well you always thought I was similar to Mark so it just seems natural."

Looking back down at the young one, Lyn couldn't help but smile at her precious boy.

"Mark it is then.~"

Then there was a sudden knock at the door revealing to be Tana.

"Umm, is it alright if I step into your room?"

"Oh go on ahead. What do you need?"

"Well I've been wondering if I could help raise your son? Since mine have been taken to that school, I just want to experience being a mother just this once."

The couple took to themselves for a moment. After a two minutes of talking, they turned back to the Winged Princess.

"Sure Tana. Since you love Kiran as much as I do, you can consider Mark your son as well."

*teary-eyed* "Oh thank you!! Both of you!!"

After a quick kiss from Kiran and a hug from Lyn, the Frelian princess was given the Barn's semi-permanent Calf to hold. Once cradled within her arms, Mark then began to feed off of her breast milk even after a lengthy feeding session with his birth mother. This caused Tana to cry even more as she can finally love and raise a child. The two couldn't help but smile as enjoys herself with the baby.

"Moo?'

Unexpectedly, Mathilda was standing by the door curious to see baby Mark herself. And behind her all the other Heifers. Kiran looked as their was an entire line of them hoping to get some time with the Calf.

"By the gods what have we done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Prison Ranch #3: Lyn  
> https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=71973246

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter. Be sure to check out Revolverwing for more Prison Ranch material. I'll leave down any of the finished tie-in art down below.
> 
> Prison Ranch #1: Tana  
> https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=70713824


End file.
